


Demon Fever

by Wizardman



Series: When The Hells Meet The Earth [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardman/pseuds/Wizardman
Summary: Pre established relationship of my original characters, Vesper the demon and Abott the Cryptid. Abott suffers from being awkward (and horny) while pining. Vesper suffers from being mostly unaware.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: When The Hells Meet The Earth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144538
Kudos: 8





	Demon Fever

That time again huh? 

The demon peered across to her furry companion, her eyes a deep red, devoid of any pupil or iris. An expression of concern present nonetheless.

Abott paced relentlessly around the interior of their hut, unaware of the fiendish entity tutting softly in the corner of the room. All throughout their first year together, Vesper had seen this. They weren't as comfortable with each other back then and Vesper didn't want to offend her savior and host, so she never mentioned it. Though she was always like this at the end of the month. She managed to swallow her curiosity, until now of course.

"Ab." 

"Hm?" She snapped out of her trance momentarily. 

"You're pacing, what's wrong?"

Abott squeezed her hands together, Vesper could only guess what clamminess laid within. Her tail swished behind her, the lock of hair at the end bounced and flicked erratically. 

"I just feel...restless is all." It looked like she wanted to say something else but she shook her head and continued her pacing. 

That answer did not satisfy Vesper at all. "Hey-" she moved forward to turn Abott around but before she could grab her she practically jumped out of her hide.

She whipped around, wide eyed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to do that."

"I- What?" 

"Anyway I best be off, need to collect firewood." She hastily walked to the front door, grabbing the axe that lay on the mantle piece nearby. The door swung open as the creature scuttled away.

"But I did that yesterday!" Vesper pleaded to the door.

The demon furrowed her brows, questions piling themselves on top of one another. You'd think it would be hard to keep secrets from one another, living so close together but Abott still somehow managed it. 

Speaking of, Abott took off in a running sprint down the trail that lead deeper into the forest. Fur prickled on her back, as heat rushed up her neck. A stream, any stream would do, anything cold. There should be one, just on the left and...The axe tumbled out of her hand. She tumbled forward. The water was icy, the freezing feeling that ran over her spine was blissful. She laid backwards, letting the water trickle over her.

The feeling inside her stilled for a moment but soon it arrived back in full force. She found herself impulsively opening her legs, looking at her engorged genitals. Her clit was swollen, a gleaming red. The running water helped but it definitely wasn't enough. She was in heat and never before had it been this bad. Usually she was fine dealing with these episodes, she lived alone for the most part for a very very long time and they were nothing but a small nuisance. A pleasure even, when she allowed it. The company Vesper brought was welcome, it just brought complications.

Abott carefully rubbed her fingers over the sensitive area, it was begging to be touched. Pleasure shot through her immediately. The urge to touch herself was at it's peak. Slick had already began to build inside of her soft walls. "Fuck."

She took her clit between her thumb and her index. Every squeeze shot warmth into her, her eyes were already teary. It was torture to ignore it. She would have normally felt pathetic but shame was the last thing on her mind. She grinded down, trying with everything to relieve the ache inside of her. Her fingers wandered lower, her cunt wanting desparately to be filled. Pushing inside herself, a low moan escaped her lips, making her stomach twist out of fear of being caught. She wasn't that far from the hut, not that far from Vesper. 

Thoughts of the sweet demon flooded her mind as her fingers twisted upwards pressing the spot that left her a moaning mess. Her breasts, how badly she wanted to put her mouth to them. It was perverted to think of her like this; what Vesper looked like under her. What she looked like on top of her. She wanted to be close to her, close enough to taste. It didn't matter how. Indulging in these fantasies, as much as she didn't want to admit it, was bringing her closer to release. She didn't care about being caught anymore. Moans tumbled out of her mouth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. The rings of them flashed in a polychromatic display. The sight was surely a shocking one. 

"Mmphh, Ves." She hadn't even noticed she came. It was a constant high, so difficult to stop. After an hour of being lost in pleasure she forced herself to cease. Standing up, she noticed she was shaking. Besides the wet from the river, white slick dripped down her thighs. She ran a finger into her core again, investigating its sticky, saliva like texture. 

"Fuck."

With no firewood and a significant gap in time, Abott was going to have a hard time explaining herself to her companion. She slithered off, back to the hut with a measly bundle of logs anyway. Too tired to collect all that much, too awake to ignore the guilt bubbling in her chest.


End file.
